Harry Potter and the Insanity Brigade
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: AU From fourth year, It's the middle of the Ball, and the band dissappears. Soon Harry gets a note from someone called the Balance. What the heck is going on? many crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that's Jkrowlings, I don't own lifestyles of the rich and the famous, that's good charlotte's, I don't own Boulevard of broken dreams, that's green days, I don't own just the girl, that's the click fives, I don't own kids in America, that's Cascadas.

'_**thought speech'**_

'_singing'_

'**writing'**

'_**pareseltongue'**_

Chapter one: The first sign.

* * *

A mysterious figure watched the Yule ball with a frown, wincing at the band's music. He had to do something. He rushed off to his room, and with a flick of his wand, moved a stone in the floor. In the small cavity where the stone was, there was a silver bracelet. He picked it up, and sent his thoughts to his old friend. He was met with an affirmative, and grinned. He replaced everything, and went back to the ball.

* * *

Harry sighed, not wanting to dance at all. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, the band disappeared! In their place, stood a tall black man. He had cobalt blue eyes, and wore gangster style clothes. "HEY Y'ALL SUP!" He yelled, grinning. "I am Troy Muller, and a good friend of mind told me about the sad excuse of a ball yer having. Me and my homes are gonna pump this shit up!" He hollered, snapping his fingers. In an instant, everyone was wearing American style trendy clubbing clothes, the candles were replaced with disco lights, and the tables had turned chic. "Now y'all rich purebloods, we've got a song for you! Let me present, a band that makes emos everywhere sing with joy, GOOD CHARLOTTE!" Troy continued, jumping to the side and revealing a band. The band started to play, and the lead singer grabbed the microphone. "_Always see it on t.v.  
Or read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talkin' about how hard life can be  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall... (fall)…"_

Most of the purebloods were staring, affronted, but most of the muggleborns and some others were dancing happily.

"_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
Well did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  
I'd like to see them spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall!"_

By now, everyone in the hall was dancing and hollering with joy, even Harry!_  
"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
Well they've got mansions  
Think we should rob them  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If money is such a problem  
They've got so many problems  
Think I could solve them  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes just stop complainin'  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous...  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous…" _The song stopped, and the band disappeared. Troy leapt back on, beaming at the excited crowd. "Now that was what I call music!Y'all can take a few minutes to get some drinks and shit, but soon I'll be back with another song!" He disappeared, but everything stayed the same.

* * *

Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione came over, they had been dancing off near some Ravenclaws. "Did you see Malfoy's face? He looked about to bloody burst!" Ron exclaimed happily, flopping into a seat next to him. It was true; Malfoy was as red as a tomato along with some other purebloods. "Bet you liked that song mate." Harry laughed, and Ron nodded beaming. "He's back!" Colin creevy yelled, pointing to the stage. Troy was up there, grinning like a maniac. "Y'all, we've got a special new guest! PLEASE, WECLOME CASCADA!" He yelled, disappearing. A blonde girl came on, smiling. She snapped her fingers, and techno music began to play. She began to sing, "_Lookin out a dirty old window,  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by,  
I see it here alone and I wonder why,  
Friday night and everyone's moving.  
I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down,  
I search for the beat in this dirty town,  
Downtown the young was are going,  
Downtown the young ones are growing,_

_We're the kids in america,  
We're the kids in america,  
Everybody live for the music around.."_

Most people had paired up, and Harry found himself dancing with Ginny Weasely. It was a shame he was gay._  
"Bright Lights,  
The music gets faster,  
Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance,  
I'm not leaving now honey not a chance,  
Hot shot give me no problems,  
Much later baby you'll be, saying "nevermind,"  
You know life is cruel,  
Life is never kind,  
Kind hearts don't make a new story,  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory,  
We're the kids in america,  
We're the kids in america,  
Everybody live for the music around,  
Come closer honey thats better,  
Gotta get a brand new experience feelin right,  
Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight,  
Outside a new day is dawning,  
Outside suburbia calling, everywhere,  
I don't want to go baby,  
New York to East California,  
There's a new way come in on ya,  
We're the kids in america,  
We're the kids in america,  
Everybody live for the music around,  
We're the kids in america,  
we're the kids in america,  
Everybody live for the music around!"_ She disappeared, to everyone's catcalls. Troy appeared again, grinning like a loon. "Y'all, this time we're continuing with another song. This song's for those boys with crushes on their friends! MAY I PRESENT, THE CLICK FIIIIVVVEEE!" He yelled, jumping off the stage. A bunch of guys wearing blue suits appeared, and they began to play. The lead guitarist walked up to the microphone and began to sing, "_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for…"_

Harry grinned when he noticed Ron blushing, and Hermione eyeing him in a new way._  
"And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for…" _They disappeared, and Troy jumped back on, but he wasn't grinning. "Is Harry Potter here?" He asked, and a light shone down on Harry. He gulped, everyone was staring. "Hi there Harry, this next bands a clue to your future man! And Don't worry, you'll be seeing me and my friends quite soon!" Troy announced, disappearing. The lights focused on a band that had appeared. They looked sort of gothic, and the lead guitarist looked up. A few people gasped, he had the most interesting color of green eyes. "I am Billy Joe Armstrong, and we are Green Day. Potter, this is your THEME!" He yelled, before beginning to play. "_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..." _Harry stared confused, as Green Day disappeared. He noticed Dumbledore had a worried and angry expression, but Professor Snape was looking strangly satisified. Snape caught his eye, and Harry heard him think to him, **_'Potter, you better take heed of Troy's warning.'_** What did he mean? He left the great hall, and went up to his dorms. On his bed, was a single note, it read:

**Dear Harry,**

**Don't ask who we are, all will be revealed soon.**

**Don't trust Dumbledore, he's hiding things from you.**

**Tell Sirius that you've been contacted by the Balance, he'll understand.**

**We're on you side, Harry, make sure you tell no one about us.**

**Signed,**

**Balance.**

Just who were the Balance anyways?

* * *

IID: "damn." Wide eyed.

Tristan: Is busy air guitaring "DER DER DER DER DER!"

IID: is freaked out, "Tristan what the hell?"

Tristan: "Duh, american idiot?"

IID: "OH!" inches away.

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Me &U, that's Cassies, I don't harry potter, that's JKrowlings, I don't own Beautiful day, that's U2's, don't own The Warrior's code, that's the Dropkick Murphy's.

Chapter two: After effects of the dance.

* * *

"Hey Harry, what'd you think of the dance?" Ron asked me, and I just snorted. "Ron, you've asked me that 5 different times." I told him flatly, and his eyes widened. "Um, I did? Oh, heh heh, I must have forgotten." He chuckled nervously, and I was immediately suspicious. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ron?" I demanded, glaring at him. Ron only twitched, and bolted. "HEY WAIT COME BACK HERE!" I yelled, before sighing in defeat.

I let out a yawn, as the owl post fluttered down. The real Ron had turned up, confused as hell. Hedwig touched down in front of me, and I took the letter attached to her leg. It was from Sirius. It read,

**Harry:**

**If the Balance has contacted you, then I can finally come out of hiding. **

**I'm good friends with the three leaders, especially the top one. When Christmas break comes, I want you to go on the train. Someone from the Balance will probably be there to pick you up. They'll give you a password, which is Insanity.**

**Harry, this is a HUGE stroke of luck. The Balance can be trusted.**

**Snuffles.**

I raised an eyebrow. Christmas was actually two days away, and the train was leaving today. Sighing, I went up to the dorm to pack my things quickly. "Mate, why are you packing?" Dean asked, peeking out from his bed hangings. "I'm heading home for Christmas Dean." I said shortly, before ignoring him as I had to pack.

* * *

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

* * *

I got off the train, anxiety flushing through my veins. I didn't have to wait long, before a woman with EXTREMLY bright colored hair pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. She spotted me, and bounced over, a huge grin on her face. "HIYA HARRY!" She chirped, bouncing on the balls of her heels. I stared. She had bright emerald green hair, and warm earthy brown eyes. She wore a green bohemian skirt, and a brown silk shirt with puffy cuffs. She wore large earrings with emeralds on them, and a matching necklace. Her skin was a dark brown, and she was very beautiful, if not a bit eccentric looking.

"I'm Cassie Cage, and I'm here to take ya to HQ of the Balance!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "What's the password?" I asked sharply, Cassie may look friendly, but she could be an insane psycho for all I knew! "Insanity, and don't worry about people wondering about ya! To everyone else here I look like your aunt! Now c'mon Snuffles is waiting!" She replied happily, before glomping my arm and dragging me out to the parking lot.

I gaped, upon seeing her car. She had an emerald green convertible corvette. I was still gaping when she pushed me into the car, put my trunk into the…trunk, and got into the car herself. She laughed at my expression, as we drove out of the parking lot. "Ya like my car huh?" She teased, and I flushed, nodding. "Dude, you ain't seen nothing yet!" She laughed like a maniac, and I immediately gained a freaked out expression.

* * *

We drove in silence, until I got the courage to ask a question. "Miss Cage-"CALL MEH CASSIE!" she chirped, and I sweat-dropped. "Okay, Cassie, um… Who are the Balance?" I asked, and her insanely cheerful expression disappeared, which freaked me out. "Sorry kid, can't tell you. You'll have to find out when we get there." She said flatly, before her mood did a 180 and she had her insanely cheerful face back. "_You're the fighter you've got the fire  
The spirit of a warrior, the champion's heart  
You fight for your life because the fighter never quits  
You make the most of the hand you're dealt  
Because the quitter never wins  
No!  
You were born to box in a city that's seen their share  
Mello, Ryan, Carney, among them your photo proudly hangs there  
Above the bar in the Gaelic Club  
They tell the story of a throwback  
With the heart of a lion  
They salute your glory  
It's another murderous night  
Another left hook from hell  
A bloody war on the boardwalk  
And the kid from Lowell rises to the bell  
Micky  
It's a warrior's code  
Micky  
He's got the warrior's soul  
Micky  
It's a warrior's code  
Micky  
He's got the warrior's soul!" _She suddenly sang out, making me stare at her._  
_

She stopped the car abruptly, and I raised an eyebrow. We were in the middle of nowhere. She threw out her wrist, revealing a shining silver bracelet with several jewel buttons on it. She pushed the emerald green one, and suddenly there was a loud VOOM. Jumping, I gasped as a large silver portal appeared in front of us. Also, I found myself on the ground, the car gone. I stared as Cassie grabbed my trunk in one hand, and to my amazement, threw it in the silver portal. She turned to look at me. "Cmon Harry! HQ's through here!" She chirped happily, before grabbing my hand and dragging me through the portal!

* * *

IID: "Ya know, that's just like Cassie ain't it?" is sweat-dropping.

Tristan: also sweat-dropping "Yeah…YAY I'M COMING IN SOON!"

IID: freaked out beyond belief. " DUDE…. WTF is up with you?"

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't harry potter, that's JKrowlings, I don't own X-men, I don't own

The Matrix, I don't own Yugioh, I don't own Stargate SG-1, I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter three: Arriving at Base.

* * *

I let out a yelp as I fell onto a hard shining surface. I heard Cassie giggling, so I knew I must have looked like an idiot. I stood up shakily, and let out a gasp. I was in a huge room, with walls and ceiling the color of the sky. It was…really really weird. I looked behind me, and stared at what Cassie and I had come out of. It was a huge metal ring, with strange symbols on it.

"Yo Cassie, this the boy?" came an unfamiliar voice, and I whipped around, only to yet again stare. A man with shoulder length emerald green hair in dreadlocks was standing right behind me. He had the same earth brown eyes as her, and the same face. "HI there, I'm Xander Cage, Cassie's twin bro mon!" He greeted happily, in a Jamaican/American accent like Cassie.

He wore a loose emerald green silk shirt, and tight brown leather jeans, showing off his obvious muscular statue. Around his neck was a simple black string, with a rather large shark tooth on it. He noticed my look, and chuckled. "I got that off a huge 20 foot great white shark mon. He gave it to me as a gift." He explained cheerfully with a goofy grin.

He and Cassie were obviously very cheerful, fun loving, outgoing people. "Are you two the Balance?" I asked sharply, and he shook his head, laughing. "Nope! We're great friends with them though!" Cassie giggled, hugging her brother tightly. Xander hugged her back, before turning his attention back to me.

"Sirius is around here somewhere mon, in fact-" BLACK!" an outraged howl cut Xander off, and both him and his sister sweat-dropped. A large black dog raced into the room, and hid behind me, as a rugged very pissed off man ran in behind it. Sirius transformed behind my back, as the man neared, and to my shock I realized that the man had 5 inch steel blades protruding from his knuckles! An auburn haired man ran into after him, also looked pissed beyond belief.

* * *

I stared at the man with the steel claws. He had rugged black hair, and a bristled, hardened face. He has deep blue eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and regular jeans. His eyes radiated a sense of feral ferocity, and his mouth was bent into a snarl. In all, he looked like a sexy yet dangerous man. The auburn haired man wore a robe, and had a metallic cylinder hanging from the belt on his waist. He had deep blue eyes like the feral man, only his radiated wisdom and experience. His beard gave him a distinguished look, though he too had a look of fury.

"Black this is the last time you've turned all my beer to pumpkin juice! I'm going TO GUT YOU!" The feral man growled dangerously, and Sirius chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't kill me in front of my Godson would you Logan?" He asked nervously, and the man Logan's attention riveted to me. I felt a shiver run down my spine as he looked me from head to toe. He grunted, and stood back, although the other man didn't. "C'mon Obi Wan! It was just a joke!" Sirius whined, and he took a step back too, though still glaring.

I turned around, and gave my godfather a dry look. "I'm here for less then 10 minutes and you're already in trouble with someone?" I asked dryly, and Sirius only gave me a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Harry." He apologized, before squeezing the life out of me.

"Sirius I'm glad to see you too but I need my lungs!" I wheezed, and he let go, smiling sheepishly again. "Ahem, Sirius aren't you supposed to be taking him to the Balance?" Cassie reminded, and Sirius face-faulted. "Oh yeah, I forgot! C'mon Harry!" He yelped, grabbing my arm and running out, dragging me behind him.

* * *

IID: "YAY! LOGAN AND OBI WAN! W00T!" Does the snoopy dance.

Tristan: "HEY I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!" glares fiercly at IID.

IID: "OMGCRAPDON'TKILLMEAAUUGGHH!" flees in terror of a pissed broadsword wielding Tristan.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
